Honey for a Bunny
"Honey for a Bunny" is the first segment of the thirteenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that originally aired on April 10, 1988. Summary Rabbit is happily spring cleaning and as he is about to open his door to take his junk outside, Tigger bounces on him. Rabbit easily gets him out of the house by giving him a boomerang and Tigger calls it a "stickaroo". Tigger then immediately comes back in the house to return the book he borrowed. Rabbit's books and rabbit bookend fall off the shelf. Rabbit says that if he can't find the matching bookend, he might as well dump it. Just after Rabbit dumps the stuff, Roo comes along and finds the bunny and tennis rackets for snow-shoes. Roo goes over to Piglet's house and realizes his snow-shoes are tennis rackets. He then trades his bunny for Piglet's tennis ball. Piglet decides to give the bunny to Pooh as a spring present. As soon as Piglet leaves, Rabbit arrives and Pooh brings him in to show him his bunny. Rabbit misunderstands and thinks it's the mate to the bookend he threw away. Rabbit has to promise 5 jars of honey, and he reluctantly agrees. Rabbit goes home and realizes he only has four jars, and decides to get the honey himself. He tries climbing the tree, but fails. Tigger appears and agrees to help him. He attempts to use his stickaroo to get the hive down, but it chases after him. Tigger gives Rabbit plungers for feet, and he easily climbs the tree, and ducks from the stickaroo. Unfortunately, Tigger doesn't know what a knot is, and Rabbit falls. Next, Tigger tries to ride a bike with Rabbit attached to a kite to get him into the tree. But Rabbit smashes into the tree, causing Tigger to circle the tree and tie Rabbit to it. Next, they try swinging Rabbit on a rope attached to the honey tree, but fails when the rope is too long, pushing Rabbit into the ground. Finally, they try using a see-saw trick, but even this fails and sends Rabbit flying into the tree. Luckily, this causes the honey tree to fall over, and they easily retrieve the honey. Unfortunately, the stickaroo knocks the bottle with the bees' cork off, and the bees chase them. Later, Rabbit goes to Pooh's house with 5 jars of honey. Pooh trades for the "mate bookend", but Rabbit immediately finds out that he's been chasing after the bookend he gave away in the first place. Rabbit falls into the wheelbarrow and rolls down the hill. Back in Rabbit's house, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Roo come to Rabbit's house; they have made their own bookend just for Rabbit. Rabbit is over the moon at first, but unfortunately, the stickaroo knocks over the books once again! Characters * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Roo (voiced by Nicholas Melody) * The Bees Home Video * Volume 9: Everything's Coming Up Roses * Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit